Gara Gara PAM dan PLN
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Giotto saat ini adalah kedatangan beberapa Guardians yang pengen numpang mandi di rumahnya. Bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan yang selama ini dia cari-cari? Tampaknya tidak mungkin. AllG, All27. PENDING
1. Permulaan Bencana

**Gara-Gara PAM dan PLN **

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Kumiko~ Saya cuma pinjam buat maen boneka-bonekaan~

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, alay, OOC tingkat jeudabileh, AU, bikin orang jadi stress, yaoi sudah pasti, humor maksa, dll…

**Summary: **Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Giotto saat ini adalah kedatangan beberapa Guardians yang pengen numpang mandi di rumahnya. Bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan yang selama ini dia cari-cari? Tampaknya tidak mungkin. All x G & All x 27

**A/N: **Halo, readers~ saya author yang rada-rada baru di fandom ini, ini fic Indo pertama saya, mohon bantuannya, ya~? Maaf kalau misalnya jelek dan EYD-nya tidak… bagus. Tapi berhubung saya pengen bikin fic humor… jadilah begini! XD  
Enjoy~

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang bernama Namimori, hiduplah berbagai orang gaje dan nggak waras yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya tersendiri di rumah mereka masing-masing. Nah, kebetulan kita akan membahas mengenai mereka. Salah satu dari berbagai orang yang tinggal di sini adalah…

"Giotto-_nii_!" sebuah suara moe memprotes pada kakaknya yang kita kenal sebagai bule kece dengan nama asli Sawada Ieyasu, nama palsu Giotto, yang dengan santainya mengganti acara yang sedang ditonton anak bersuara moe bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, nama asli tentunya.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut –tidak seperti anak berumur 10 tahun pada umumnya- karena acara sakralnya diganggu oleh Giotto, yaitu menonton 'Kapakmen Mencincang Dora' dengan sangat nista.

Tapi belum melebihi kenistaan semangka pedo yang tinggal di rumah sebelah dengan kedua adik-adiknya itu.

Giotto hanya _sweatdrop _dan melanjutkan menonton acara 'infotaiment' yang sesungguhnya disuruh oleh sahabatnya yang berambut seperti gurita itu. Acara infotaiment apa?

Oh, Justin Bieber mau manggung bersama semangka pedo yang sering menjadikan Giotto sebagai 'target'nya.

Ya, semangka yang sama yang menjadi tetangga mereka itu.

"WUAPAAAA?!" Giotto menjerit histeris sambil melempar remote ke arah TV-nya –sekaligus mematikan TV itu, bonus 10% asap keluar. Tsuna hanya memandang dengan _shock _kelakuan kakaknya yang sedikit labil dan _over-protective _itu. Tsuna segera _jawdrop _ketika kakaknya segera mendekapnya dengan lembut dan mengusap-usap kepala adiknya tercinta, "Tsunayoshi… lupakan acara infotaiment ga jelas itu… tonton saja acara 'Kapakmen Mencincang Dora' yang kamu suka tonton itu… Maafkan aku, Tsuna…"

"… Giotto-_nii_," Tsuna segera melepaskan diri dari kakaknya, lalu menghela napas dan menatap wajah tampan kakaknya yang berumur 18 itu, "Apakah aku harus menelpon Daemon-_san_ untuk memastikan hal itu?"

"TIDAAAAAK!" Giotto berteriak histeris sambil menggenggam rambut pirang kecenya yang melawan gravitasi dan mencegah Tsuna menggenggam telepon di ruang tamu. Tsuna _sweatdrop _dan berkata, "Giotto-_nii_, emang kenapa sih aku nggak boleh telepon ke rumah Mukuro-_kun_? 'Kan aku cuma mau nanya…"

"Tidak, sudah, aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu…" Giotto berlutut dan segera memeluk adiknya yang sangat dia kasihi itu. Tsuna _sweatdrop _sekali lagi setelah mendengar perkataan kakak kecenya yang labil itu, "Dan aku juga tidak mau kamu kehilangan keperjakaanmu gara-gara duo buah-buahan labil itu… Aku sudah berjanji pada _Kaa-san _sebelum dia meninggal untuk senantiasa menjagamu…"

…

"_Kami-sama, dosa apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan lampau sehingga aku mendapat kakak labil –yang kece- dan tergila-gila dengan sinetron sehingga fanfic ini mejadi hampir seperti acara telenovela?"_

_KRIIING!_

Giotto segera merebut telepon yang ada di tangan Tsuna dan menjawab, "Ya, dengan Giotto di sini, ada apa?"

"Maaf, Pak, ada kesalahan teknisi tadi, entah kenapa acara infotaiment di sini berubah menjadi siaran Justin Bieber dengan… makhluk aneh itu di sampingnya… Maaf sekali lagi, Pak, kami siarkan ulang acara infotaiment tadi, ya?"

"Oh begitu, syukurlah…" Giotto menghela napas lega, "Ya sudah, Pak, terima kasih," setelah mendengar nada tulalit, Giotto segera menutup telepon dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih _jawdrop _dengan percakapan tadi.

"Oke, acara infotaiment-nya ternyata nggak bener… Aku kira beneran…" Giotto segera mengusap keringat dingin (akibat ketika menonton, si semangka mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan najong dan gilanya). Dia segera menyalakan TV lagi, kali ini menyiarkan tentang berbagai dukun sakti yang biasa dipakai orang untuk santet. Giotto dengan serius menonton acara infotaiment itu sambil ngunyah _popcorn _yang sempat-sempatnya dipanaskan oleh Tsuna.

"Er… Giotto-_nii_…"

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"Aku mandi dulu, ya?" ujar Tsuna sambil melangkah pergi. Giotto segera memalingkan wajah dari TV dan melompat indah, nemplok di kaki Tsuna, "Tunggu kakakmu yang ganteng ini! Aku juga ingin mandiiii…." Tsuna hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil melangkahkan kaki menyeret Giotto dengannya.

"Oya! Giotto-_nii_!" Tsuna berhenti sebentar, "Bukannya ada pengumuman kalau ada pematian PAM, ya, mulai hari ini?" dia memandang bule kece yang ngaku-ngaku kakaknya itu, yang sedang membersihkan diri karena dijadikan kain pel pengganti oleh Tsuna, dan menjawab, "Rumah kita nggak kena pematian PAM, Tsuna, entah kenapa…" Giotto _sweatdrop _sambil memalingkan wajah, "Setelah orang PAM bertemu denganku, air di rumah kita jadi mengalir lebih loncer dan euh…" Giotto garuk-garuk kepala, "Lebih bersih."

"… Giotto-_nii_, sepertinya mereka terpengaruh dengan wajahnya Giotto-_nii_…" Tsuna menjawab dengan asoy-nya dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa diduga-duga, Giotto berkata dengan PD-nya, "Oh iya, dong~, Giotto gituloh, orang terkeren dan tercakep di Namimori Complex~ Ufufufufu~…"

"Giotto-_nii_, kalo mau gabung cara ketawanya dengan Mukuro-_kun_ dan Daemon-_san_, aku sarankan jangan menginjak rumah ini lagi…" Tsuna memandang Giotto dengan sangat datar.

"Maafkan aku, Tsuna, maafkan aku…" Giotto sembah sujud menyembah dewanya, si Tsuna itu. Tsuna memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan aneh tidak terbaca sebelum membantu kakaknya berdiri. Giotto hanya senyam-senyum mesem –ya, anda tidak salah membaca bagian ini- dan bersenandung dengan riang hati gembira, "Oh senangnya bisa mandi dengan Tsunayoshi tercinta~"

"Giotto-_nii_, aku akan menelpon Alaude-_san_ jika _Onii-san _masih berlaku seperti ini juga."

Krik.

Giotto tidak percaya kalau Tsuna bisa mengancam seperti itu. Dia segera memasang wajah _pokerface_-nya dia dan menjawab, "Jangan, Tsuna, jangan…"

* * *

"Ah, minum susu stroberi setelah mandi memang yang paling enak!" ujar Giotto sambil mengambil susu stroberi dari kulkas. Dia langsung dikejutkan dengan teriakan Tsuna, "HIIEEE! Giotto-_nii_!"

"Ya, Tsuna-kun?" Giotto menoleh dengan _angelic smile-_nya. Tsuna menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Giotto sambil berteriak lagi –kali ini dengan sedikit semburat kemerah-merahan di pipi imutnya, "Baju Giotto-_nii_!"

Giotto terdiam, lalu menatap ke bawah. Dia segera _facepalm _dan berkata, "Tsuna, tolong ambilkan kemejaku di ranjang…" Tsuna mengangguk dan segera melesat menaiki tangga, sempat jatoh sebentar tapi bangun lagi.

_Readers_, menurut kalian, kenapa Tsuna dan Giotto bereaksi seperti itu?

Siap-siap hujan _nosebleed. _

Alasannya karena Giotto tidak memakai baju selain celana rumah selutut.

Kalian _nosebleed_, ndak?

Pokoknya, Giotto bertelanjang dada (ehem, ehem…) dengan handuk basah dan rambut basah sehingga butir-butiran air jatuh menetes sedikit membasahi tubuh smexeh-nya, membuatnya terlihat begitu… _yummy_ mungkin di mata beberapa Guardians.

Ups, aku seharusnya tidak mendeskripsikan hal itu…

"Giotto_-nii_!" teriak Tsuna seraya melambai-lambaikan kemeja Giotto, "Ini kemejanya!" Tsuna segera melempar kemeja itu dan ditangkap Giotto, "Tsuna! Bagaimana kalau kemejaku ini kotor, hah?" gerutu Giotto seraya mengancingkan dari bawah. Belum sempat dia mengancingkan 4 kancing terakhir, bel rumahnya telah berbunyi.

_TING-TOOOONG!_

"Siapa yang bakal berkunjung ke sini, ya?" ujar Giotto sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan langsung melangkah ke pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu tidak terduganya, tidak menghiraukan kalau dia belum mengancingkan kancing bajunya yang berjumlah 5 itu tapi karena 1 kancing yang sudah terpasang lepas lagi, jadi memperlihatkan orang sedikit bagian dari _body abs_-nya yang _smexeh_.

"Siapa-" Giotto segera membuka pintu dan dihadapi dengan sahabat guritanya yang tadi sedang berkelahi dengan adiknya, si gurita nomer 2, tapi sekarang menatap Giotto dengan speechless.

Apa itu? Yang warnanya pink-pink menggantung di pipi G.?

Oh, ternyata, si gurita nomer 1 yang memiliki rambut merah sedikit _pink_ seperti warna imut yang menggantung di wajahnya itu bernama G. Sedangkan bocah gurita yang terlihat berumur sekitar 11 tahun itu dan memiliki rambut silver yang indah bernama Gokudera Hayato.

"G.? Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Giotto seraya bersandar ke ambang pintu. G. hanya menatap _speechless_ ke arah ehemtubuhehem Giotto dan berkata, "G-Giotto…"

* * *

**Bersambung / Tsuzuku / To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **

Jadi... maaf kalo misalnya humornya maksa banget! Saya masih rada-rad pemula jadi harap maklumi, ya?  
Terima kasih dan tolong beritahukan respon anda pad kolom review~


	2. Duo Gurita Muncul!

**Gara-Gara PAM dan PLN **

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Kumiko~ Saya cuma pinjam buat maen boneka-bonekaan~

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, alay, OOC tingkat jeudabileh, AU, bikin orang jadi stress, yaoi sudah pasti, humor maksa, dll…

**Summary: **Hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Giotto saat ini adalah kedatangan beberapa Guardians yang pengen numpang mandi di rumahnya. Bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan yang selama ini dia cari-cari? Tampaknya tidak mungkin. All x G & All x 27

**A/N: **Makasih bagi readers yang sudi me-review :D Saya lagi nggak banyak bacot hari ini, jadi... Enjoy~

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

"G.? Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Giotto seraya bersandar ke ambang pintu. G. hanya menatap _speechless_ ke arah ehemtubuhehem Giotto dan berkata, "G-Giotto…"

…

Kesunyian tersebut dipecahkan berkat Gokudera, yang bertanya dengan kegirangan dan antusiasme yang tinggi, "_Primo_! Apakah _Juudaime_ ada di dalam?" dia melongok kegirangan ke dalam rumah Giotto. Giotto tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk ke rumah. G. masih terdiam dengan semburat _pink-pink_ di wajah _smexeh_-nya.

"Ah, Gokudera-_kun_!" Tsuna menyambut Gokudera dengan senang dan mereka berdua segera bermain-main entah ngapain. Setelah kepergian kedua bocah unyu itu dari pandangannya, Giotto menoleh ke arah G. dan bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke G., "G.? Ada yang salah, ya, dengan gue? Kenapa gue diliatin terus, sih?"

G. gelagapan sambil menjauhkan wajahnya yang terlalu super-duper dekat dengan Giotto. Heran, tuh orang biasanya was-was kalo bareng semangka pedo. Sama G. kok… G. pun mejawab, "E-enggak kok! Eh… Giotto, boleh nginep semalem kagak di rumah lu?"

Giotto mengernyit dan membalas, "Nggak kenapa-napa, sih, cuma kamu mesti tidur bareng aku soalnya kamarnya nggak cukup. Gokudera kayaknya sih nggak papa kalo tidur bareng Tsuna, masalahnya kamu mau kagak tidur ama aku?"

_JROSH!_

G. berusaha menahan _nosebleed_ gara-gara ambigu akibat yang dikatakan temannya tercinta ehemdalamartiromantisehem. Dia segera berkata, "B-boleh, Giotto… Boleh-boleh saja…"

"Oh ya, G., kenapa mau nginep di rumah aku?" Giotto mengangkat alis dan mankin mendekat ke G., "Ah! Pasti pemadaman listrik bergilir dan pematian PAM, ya?" tebak Giotto sembari tersenyum _happy_. G. mengangguk dan menyalakan rokok, Giotto sebenarnya tidak suka dengan kebiasaan merokok G. tapi apa boleh buat, wong temennya gitu kok. Meski tampang G. kayak preman tukang palak –tolong jangan kasih tau ke G. kalo saya ngomong gitu- tapi dia pernah menyelamatkan Giotto pas hampir diperkaos oleh sebuah semangka pedo.

"Nufufufu…"

"Giotto-_ni- _GIOTTO-_NII_! KANCING BAJUNYA!" teriak Tsuna panik setelah keluar dari kamar bersama Gokudera untuk menyuguhkan minum dan menunjuk-nunjuk Giotto. Giotto langsung sadar dan _facepalm _di tempat.

"_Pantesan G. ngeliatin aku terus… wong kancing bajuku belom dikancingin, kok… Dasar mesum!" _gerutu Giotto dalam hati seraya mengancingkan bajunya dengan kecepatan super setelah sadar apa permasalahan G.

G. terdiam sebelum meneguk jus jeruk yang disediakan Tsuna, "Enak, Tsuna. Makasih…" Tsuna mengangguk dan bersembunyi di balik Gokudera –yang _blushing_ sendiri pas ngeliatin Tsuna- gara-gara nggak kebiasa sama temen-temen kakak labilnya. G. senyam-senyum sendiri dan mengusap-usap kepala Tsuna. Gokudera menatap galak kakaknya yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan terhadap Giotto hampir sama mirip nyaris dengan dirinya sendiri kepada Tsuna, segera mendekap _Juudaime_-nya tercinta dan berteriak, "Nggak boleh sentuh!"

Giotto _sweatdrop_, kadang-kadang dia penasaran kalau teman-teman adiknya itu masih waras apa enggak.

G. melotot ke adiknya dan berteriak, "Terserah aku, dong! Aku juga mau maen bareng adiknya Giotto, dasar adik gurita!"

"KAKAK PERSILANGAN ANTARA GULALI DAN GURITA DAN MANUSIA!"

"APA?! DASAR ADIK PERCAMPURAN GENETIS ANTARA GURITA DAN MANUSIA!"

"KAKAK GULALI GURITA!"

"ADIK YANG MENJADI _UKE_-NYA ADIKNYA SI MANIAK SERULING!"

"KAKAK YANG MENJADI _UKE_-NYA KAKAKNYA SI _YAKYUU-BAKA_!"

"Oi… oi…" Giotto tidak dianggap oleh kedua kakak beradik yang bertengkarnya takzim itu…

"SI MANIAK SERULING ITU NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN AKU!"

"KALO GITU KENAPA GUE DENGER KALO LU SUKA NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA _PRIMO_ DAN KAKAKNYA _YAKYUU-BAKA_ PAS TIDUR?!"

"KAMU JUGA! KAMU SERING NYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMA TSUNA DAN ADIKNYA SI MANIAK SERULING PAS TIDUR!"

"A-AKU CUMA MAU BALAS DENDAM SAMA _YAKYUU-BAKA_!"

"TSUNA NGAPAIN DISEBUT-SEBUT KALO BEGITU?!"

"'KAN AKU TANGAN KANANNYA!"

"TANGAN KANANNYA MASIH UTUH, KOK!"

"KAKAK BODOH! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, TAUK!"

"APALAGI KAMU! KAMU LEBIH BODOH! AKU INI GANTENG DAN CAKEP, MEN! NGGAK PANTES!"

"APA-APAAN ITU?! DASAR KAKAK YANG TATONYA LEBIH MIRIP KELABANG CACING CECURUT AFRIKA DARIPADA API CINTA!"

"APA-APAAN?! DASAR PEMBAWA PETASAN!"

"AAAAARGH! DASAR NYEBELIN!"

"APALAGI KAMU!"

"Aduuuuh! Kalian berisik!" ujar Giotto sambil menutup telinga bersama Tsuna bebarengan. Authorpun berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua karena menyetop kedua gurita dari meng-_abuse capslock_ tercinta Author yang sudah direservasi demi pertengkaran khusus pasangan dari satu fandom sebelah. G. dan Gokudera segera menyetop pertarungan mereka dan sebelum sepenuhnya menyetop pertarungan mereka, memelototi satu sama lain sebelum menghadap ke boss mereka masing-masing.

"Sori, Giotto, anak itu memang kayak gitu kelakuannya…" gerutu G. pelan sebelum memelototi Gokudera. Gokudera memelototi balik sebelum menghadap Tsuna, sontak kelakuannya berubah 180 derajat dan dia menjedotkan kening ke lantai sambil bersimpuh, "Maafkan kelakuan buruk saya, _Juudaime_!_ Hontouni wa moushiwa kearimasen_!

"_Da-daijoubu_, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna menenangkan Gokudera dan menatap G. dengan malu-malu, "Ano… G.-_san_… kalau rumahnya G.-_san_ kena pemadaman listrik bergilir dan PAM… G.-_san_ mau sekalian mandi di sini?"

"Ah… ya…" G. menatap adik Giotto yang pemalu dengan orang, "Boleh nggak, Tsuna? Besok kita udah bakal pergi, kok," Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum riang, "Boleh, G.-_san_!"

"Tuh, Giotto, adikmu bolehin," kata G. datar sambil nunjuk Tsuna. Giotto menggeleng sambil _sweatdrop_, "Aku belom bilang apa-apa…"

"Eh, Bianchi-san mana?" tanya Tsuna setelah menyadari kalau adiknya G. dan kakak keduanya Gokudera tidak terlihat di manapun. Gokudera langsung berlutut sambil memeluk perutnya yang terdengar bunyi kruyuuuuk. G. menatap adiknya dengan penuh kasihan sebelum menjawab, "Bianchi nginep ke rumahnya si marsmallow gemblung itu sama Uni dan cewek-cewek laen. Katanya itu salah satu rumah yang nggak kena pemadaman listrik yang nerima cewek buat dijual ke tempat prostitusi."

…

"Becanda, kalo beneran pasti udah gue paksa-paksa supaya ikut gue ke rumah lu di sini," ujar G. datar sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi. Buat apa? Buat mandi.

Krik.

_By the way_,_ on the way to busway_, setelah G. selesai mandi, dia langsung menyuruh (memaksa) Gokudera untuk mandi, yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan ucapan (teriakan) dari Gokudera yang segera melesat dan membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ah, imutnya~ #author ditakol dinamit.

G. memandang _sweatdrop_ terhadap Tsuna yang sedang menonton acara favoritnya Gokudera yang hampir-hampir sama seperti dia, 'Pembunuh Uri si Kucing Melon'. Giotto juga _sweatdrop_ melihat acara yang ditonton Gokudera dan Tsuna selama G. mandi.

Ternyata acara nggak bermutu dan mengumbar darah seperti itu.

Yah, setidaknya lebih keren dibanding acara yang kabarnya sering ditonton oleh si semangka dan adik kesayangannya yang lelaki, 'Pucuk Nanas Disiram Air'.

"Ih, bikin ilfil tuh acara," ujar Giotto tiba-tiba setelah berpikir tentang si semangka. Setelah itu, dia langsung menengok kanan-kiri untuk memastikan agar si semangka tidak terlihat keberadaannya di manapun. Kabarnya, si semangka memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi kapanpun Giotto memikirkan dia, suka atau tidak.

Dasar semangka sok geer.

"Nufufufu…" sang semangka mengejar-ngejar Author sambil nodong _scythe_ kesayangannya.

"AAAAAH!" jeritan Author masih kalah sama jeritan Giotto pas tau kalo Daemon ada bareng di kamar mandinya ngintip dia, sih…

"Oh iya," Giotto berseru dengan tiba-tiba, membuat G. memuncratkan sebagian jus jeruknya dengan tidak elit dan terbatuk-batuk, "Ohok! Apaan kau, Giotto?!" dia menatap Giotto dengan takzim sambil menepuk-nepuk dada. Giotto sadar kalau dia membuat sahabat karibnya marah, langsung mendekati G. dan menatapnya dengan jurus_ Puppy Eyes Attack_-nya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, G.? Maaf, ya…" lalu dia menunduk pasrah seperti mempersilahkan G. untuk me_raep_-

Kok jadi gini sih?

Karena Author males buat ngulang sedangkan besok sudah mau sekolah, kita cuma akan melanjutkan mulai dari reaksi G.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok, Giotto!" G. dengan panik segera menenangkan Giotto dengan sedikit semburat _pink-pink_ imut di pipinya. Giottopun mendongak dengan ceria sambil tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, G.!"

"L-lupakan… dan apa yang mau lu omongin?" tanya G. dengan asoy sambil ngunyah coklat batangan. Giotto menoleh ke Tsuna dan langsung berkata, "Tsuna, tolong ambilkan surat itu dong…"

"Oke, Giotto-_nii_!" Tsuna segera melesat pergi. Disusul dengan Gokudera –yang sudah selesai mandi- dan berteriak, "Juudaime! Tunggu saya!" Giotto menatap kelakuan adiknya dengan temannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. G. menatap kepergian keduanya kemudian bertanya, "Ada apa, sih, Giotto?"

"Tidak…" Giotto mendesah pelan sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di leher dan tampaklah _background_ bunga-bunga melatarbelakangi. G. hanya terdiam dan untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang putih seperti porselen.

* * *

Sementara dengan Tsuna…

"_Juudaime_! Apa sih yang anda cari?" tanya Gokudera ketika Tsuna masih mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Tsuna terdiam sebentar dan menjawab, "Euuh… kertas, bentuk seperti ini… gedenya segini…" ujarnya sambil memperagakan.

"Ooh… ini mungkin, Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama seperti yang diberitahu Tsuna. Tsuna menatapnya dengan datar kemudian berseru, "Ah, ya! Ini dia! Terima kasih, Gokudera-_kun_!"

_'Juudaime_, memang itu isinya apa?" tanya Gokudera sambil mencuri-curi lihat sedikit. Tsuna mendesah dan berkata, "Ini surat dari Mukuro-_kun_ dan Daemon-_san_, katanya Mukuro-_kun_ pengen aku dan dia melakukan apa yang ditulis di surat ini, Daemon-_san_ dengan Giotto-_nii_… Masalahnya… Aku nggak ngerti ini apa…" Tsuna menunjuk isinya.

Gokudera menatap 2 goresan angka di sana dan tersedak, "Ohok… ohok!"

"Gokudera-_kun_!"

"_J-juudaime_…" dalam hati, Gokudera bersumpah akan membunuh Mukuro. Karena, apa yang tertulis di sana bukanlah huruf. Tapi 2 buah angka, yang dihias dengan penuh warna-warni. Yaitu angka **_69_**...

"Gokudera-_kun_ 'kan pintar, aku kira Gokudera-_kun_ ngerti ini maksudnya apa…" Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatel. Gokudera mulai _blushing_ sendiri, dengan dipaksakan, dia segera ngomong, "Er… sebaiknya ditanyakan ke _Primo_ saja deh…"

"Oke, Gokudera-_kun_!" mereka berdua segera ngacir ke bawah.

* * *

"Giotto-_nii_!" Tsuna segera melempar kertas itu ke Giotto, "Tuh, kertasnya!"

_"Thanks_, Tsuna!" Giotto membalas setelah menangkap kertas itu. G. mengernyit dan bertanya, "Itu apaan?"

"Katanya, Daemon sama Mukuro ngasih kita berdua ini supaya tau kalo mereka mau ngelakuin ini bareng kita pas kunjungan mereka berikutnya. Masalahnya, aku nggak tau ini apaan…" ujar Giotto pasrah seraya menyerahkan kertas tsb. ke G.

G. memandang sekilas kertas itu sebelum melotot dan mencengkeramnya kencang-kencang. Dia pelototin terus itu kertas, lalu ngeliat ke Giotto sebelum balik lagi pelototin itu kertas. G. akhirnya berdeham, "Er… Gimana ya… Giotto… aku pinjam _laptop_mu…"

"Oh? Oke…" Giotto bingung dan mempersilahkan G. memakai laptopnya.

Setelah beberapa jam _browsing_ yaoi-

Salah, itu mah si Author. Setelah beberapa jam _browsing_, G. segera menunjukkan layar _laptop_nya ke Giotto. Giotto menelengkan kepala dengan tidak mengerti sebelum membaca keterangan di laptop itu.

Sontak, Giotto melotot dan raut wajahnya berubah-ubah. Dari jijik, merah padam, kesel, sampai ngamuk diperlihatkan. Tsuna bingung dan pengen ngintip, tapi syukurlah G. sadar dan menghalangi pandangan Tsuna dari _laptop_ itu. Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya lalu narik-narik baju Giotto, yang masih membeku kayak patung.

"Giotto-_nii_… itu artinya apa, sih?"

Giotto menjerit dengan aduhai-merdu-sekali-suara-seksinya, bukan sarkasme. G. menatap kasihan sahabatnya itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Memiliki tampang cakep kayak bule kece yang duduk di sebelahnya itu memang berat. Tabahkan hatimu, Giotto… puk puk.

* * *

**A/N: **

**mystic rei: **Aahahaha, domo arigatou~ nah, saya udah lanjutin, kan? wkwkwkwk :D

**yagura no kura: **Astajim! Gw nggak nyangka lu bakal review! Thx! Tapi... panggil gw Kumiko aja!

**RedQueen19: **Terima kasih, terima kasih! Hehehe~

Mind to review again?


End file.
